


Something Blue

by eclecticxdetour



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Steve, Come Swallowing, Crossdressing, Endearments, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve asks for Bucky's opinion on his new dress. Bucky thinks it's pretty swell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by these NSFW posts: [HERE](http://datodaaat.tumblr.com/post/67039933764#) and [HERE](http://porn4ladies.tumblr.com/post/96973113727)

**Title** : Something Blue  
 **Pairing** : Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers  
 **Word Count** : 2650  
 **Rating** : 18+  
 **Warnings** : no powers modern AU, pre-serum Steve, cross dressing (Steve), fingering, barebacking, bottom!Steve, come swallowing, endearments, PWP  
 **Spoilers** : None  
 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any of these characters or their universe.  
 **Summary** : Steve asks for Bucky's opinion on his new dress. Bucky thinks it's pretty swell.  
 **A/N** : This is heavily inspired by these NSFW posts: [HERE](http://datodaaat.tumblr.com/post/67039933764#) and [HERE](http://porn4ladies.tumblr.com/post/96973113727)

He couldn’t stop twisting in front of the full-length mirror. Steve inched his fingers over his top, fabric powder-soft against his chest and under his fingertips. It was as light as air, but it still kept out the chill of their apartment’s AC. Spinning around, he laughed, fair hair on his legs fluttering from the movement. He flattened the bottom edge, fingers curling over the hem as he twirled. 

Steve’s bangs fell lopsided across his forehead. He pushed them aside, rearranging his fringe so that it stayed away from his face. A few strands escaped over his brow but he left them there; Bucky would take care of it when he saw him. Swipe those thick fingers along his forehead before cupping his jaw, thumb following the curve of his cheekbone as Bucky called him those pet names he pretended he hated.

Steve gave himself one last look over, hands sliding along his ribs and up over his chest. He had clothes that fit, of course he did, but never anything that clung so seamlessly. It hugged his body without restriction, allowing his lungs to fully expand without causing his breathing to hitch. And so _soft_. He couldn’t get over how velvety it felt against his skin, how it teased his nipples as he moved. Thumbing the hard peaks, he stepped away from the mirror. If he didn’t make himself leave their bedroom he’d spend another ten minutes taking in every detail. The way it snugly fit his small waist, flaring away from his hips and reaching mid-thigh. 

He rubbed his hands over his legs, fuzz tickling his fingertips as he left their bedroom in search of Bucky. Steve made his way through their apartment, quietly approaching Bucky when he found his boyfriend at their small dining table, laptop eating up his attention. Stepping behind Bucky’s chair, he pressed his hands over Bucky’s shoulders, long fingers massaging the hard muscle.

“Heya, Stevie,” said Bucky, tipping his head back and smiling up at Steve, “I was wondering where you got off to.”

“Y’busy, Buck?” asked Steve, dragging his fingertips down over Bucky’s arms, dipping them under the short sleeves of Bucky’s tee and rubbing Bucky’s biceps.

“I can always make time for you, sweetheart,” answered Bucky, closing the open browser and then twisting sideways. He swallowed hard, gaze raking up from Steve’s thighs to his neck. “ _Oh fuck_.”

Steve ducked his head and looked up at Bucky through his fringe. “What do you think?” 

“Jesus an’ Joseph, Steve, you are _beautiful_ ,” said Bucky, palming Steve’s left hip and pulling Steve between his spread knees. He pushed Steve’s bangs aside, cupping his jaw and dragging his thumb across Steve’s cheekbone. “Wow.”

Steve caught his bottom lip between his teeth, corner of his mouth tipping into a pleased smirk.

“Fits you real good.” Bucky smoothed his hands down the front of Steve’s sundress, following the flare of Steve’s skirt and flipping the hem.

“Yeah,” agreed Steve, hands drifting up and down the bodice. Bucky tugged him closer and he chuckled, leaning forward when Bucky pulled him in for a kiss. He curled his hands around Bucky’s neck, taking over their kisses and angling Bucky to his liking. Bucky moaned into his mouth and he squeezed Bucky’s throat.

He dropped his left hand to the back of Steve’s thigh, dragging the back of Steve’s dress up to his waist as he slipped his other hand between Steve’s legs. Cupped Steve’s balls through his goddamn _panties_ and Steve swallowed Bucky’s groan. “Christ, baby doll,” he whispered, squeezing Steve’s ass with one hand as he rubbed Steve’s cleft with the other. Steve shivered and further spread his legs, hips rolling back into his touch.

“ _Bucky_ , check— _ah_ —check the pocket,” said Steve, pressing his hands against Bucky’s shoulders and catching his balance. 

“Pretty _and_ functional, aren’t you lucky,” teased Bucky, pulling his hand from between Steve’s legs and tucking his fingers into Steve’s right pocket. The packet crinkled when he caught it in his fingers, holding it up between them. 

“Aren’t _you_ lucky,” said Steve, dropping his hands to Bucky’s belt and nimbly freeing the leather from the buckle.

“Every day, Steve.” Bucky cupped Steve’s face and kissed the corner of Steve’s mouth. Steve rolled his eyes, lashes tickling his forehead before he pulled back and watched Steve work down the zip of his jeans. He set the sachet on the table, letting go of Steve so Steve could pull his jeans and boxer-briefs down his legs. Lifted his arms as Steve smoothly tugged off his top and dropped it on the puddle of his pants.

Steve grinned, hand falling to the swelling length of Bucky’s cock. He fisted Bucky until he was hard, cockhead flushed, precome beading at the slit. Swiping his thumb through the slick, he caught Bucky’s gaze. Jacked Bucky’s dick until Bucky hissed and stilled his wrist.

He waited for Steve to loosen his hold. Pulled Steve down onto his lap and slipped his hands up the back of Steve’s dress. “ _God_ , you’re too pretty, doll,” whispered Bucky, ducking down and kissing along the thick strap of the bodice. Sucked a bruise into Steve’s collarbone when he reached it.

“Shut it,” laughed Steve, head dropping back between his shoulders as Bucky pressed kisses along his throat. He hiked up his skirt, fabric loosely collected in his fists, hips rocking against Bucky’s cock. His panties darkened, combined wetness of his and Bucky’s preejaculate quickly making a mess of his lacey underpants. He tugged his skirt aside, watching Buck’s cock glide against the front of his panties. His own cock peeked out over the frilled waistband, panties slipping down his length.

“Jesus, Stevie.” Bucky pulled Steve’s panties down below his balls, one hand still working at the curve of Steve’s ass. “Sure you don’t want to take this off? Be a shame if we ruined it…”

“Then you better not ruin it,” said Steve, quirking a brow and shifting on Bucky’s lap.

Bucky grinned, shaking his head as he grabbed the lube and ripped it open with his teeth. The foil stuck to his tongue, Steve laughing before plucking the torn corner from his mouth and flicking it on the table. Steve climbed off of his lap and wriggled free of his panties. Steve flung them aside before he lifted Steve back onto his thighs. He chuckled at Steve’s glare. Grabbed two handfuls of Steve’s ass, squeezing the small curves of his buttocks and teasing his fingertips along the cleft.

Steve snagged the open lube from the table, moaning as Bucky spread his cheeks apart, huge hands massaging his ass. He thumbed the gel across his fingers and bunched his dress in one hand. Waited for Bucky to hold him open before rubbing his slicked fingertips around his hole.

“Goddamn, Stevie, gonna open yourself up for me? Let me see how much you love getting yourself ready for my cock…” whispered Bucky, adjusting his grip when Steve ground back on his own fingers. Steve’s brow furrowed, lashes fluttering against his sharp cheekbones as Steve pushed his fingers in to the last knuckle, back of Steve’s hand brushing against his fingertips. He kissed Steve’s forehead, wrinkle between Steve’s brows smoothing out as he relaxed, soft bodice of Steve’s dress skimming his chest with each of Steve’s deep breaths.

Steve curled his fingers and hissed, lurching forward and tugging at Bucky’s bottom lip with his teeth. Bucky moaned, broad palms squeezing his ass. He gyrated on Bucky’s lap, cocks sliding together between their bellies as he fucked himself with his fingers. Rubbed his prostate and moaned into Bucky’s open mouth.

Bucky groaned, catching Steve’s wrist and guiding the slide of Steve’s digits, slowly working Steve’s fingers in and out of his hole. He found the lube. Pulled Steve against his chest and looked over Steve’s shoulder, squeezing slick over Steve’s right ring finger. “Three gonna be enough?” he asked, freeing Steve’s fingers and watching him rub all three together.

“ _Yeah_ ,” sighed Steve, jerking out of Bucky’s grasp and plunging his fingers back into the tight clench of his body. He spread his fingers, Bucky’s hands sliding up his hips and settling on his waist. Bucky barely lifted him, dictating the grind of their cocks and the rhythm of his hips on his own fingers.

He exhaled sharply, catching Bucky’s gaze and narrowing his eyes. Bucky grinned right back at him, hands tightening over his hips as Bucky completely guided his movements. His dress fluttered over his dick, hand folding around the side of Bucky’s neck, one firm squeeze making Bucky gasp and still his hoisting. “Get the lube,” he said, easing his fingers out of his hole and shaking out his wrist. 

Bucky did as Steve asked, picking up the sachet of lube as Steve knelt above him. Steve’s dick slid against his abdomen, his own fitting in the crease of Steve’s ass. Steve dropped his hand from his throat to his shoulder, Steve’s hips rolling, cock riding between Steve’s cheeks. Palm up between them, he squeezed the rest of the lube into Steve’s waiting hand. Held his breath as Steve hooked his elbow around his neck and twisted, watching the slick slide of his hand over his length.

“ _Fuck_ , Steve,” he gasped, fisting the skirt of Steve’s dress and tugging it aside. Precome beaded at the tip of Steve’s dick, dripping from his cockhead onto Bucky’s abdomen, muscles flexing under the wet trail. Steve rose on his knees, teasing his asshole with his dick. Turned forward to face him and slowly sank down on his cock. “Je- _sus_.”

Laughing breathlessly, Steve circled his hips, both arms winding around Bucky’s neck as he perched on Bucky’s lap. “God, Buck, so damn _thick_ ,” he groaned, clamping around Bucky’s girth. His fingers combed smoothly through Bucky’s hair, lush lips parting when he tugged Bucky into a kiss. 

He’d been small all of his life, only came to appreciate his below average stature when he’d ridden Bucky for the first time. Loved how they fit together like this. How Bucky so easily enveloped him in his arms and let him move as fast or as slow as he wanted. He stayed seated. Seesawed on Bucky’s cock, shifting pressure of Bucky inside him pulling a moan from his gut.

“Mm, yeah, baby, just like that,” whispered Bucky, letting go of Steve’s skirt and sliding his hands up the back of Steve’s dress. Steve’s ass flexed with the pitch of his hips, firm muscle tight under his palms. He teased his fingertips around Steve’s rim, fingering the taut stretch of Steve’s body around his length and cursing. “Fuck, Stevie, you take my cock so good. My beautiful baby doll,” he whispered, leaning forward and kissing along the sharp cut of Steve’s jaw. Steve’s face heated under the press of his lips, body clenching tightly around his dick.

“ _Bucky_ ,” moaned Steve, yanking on Bucky’s hair and lifting his hips, knees dimpling the leather beneath them. He pulled halfway up Bucky’s cock, slowly sliding back down and settling in the cradle of Bucky’s thighs. Bucky dug his fingers into his waist and he laughed, grinding on Bucky’s dick. Stroking Bucky’s nape, he hitched his hips, smiling when Bucky buried a grunt against his throat.

Bucky thrust against Steve, meeting Steve’s tempo, not quickening or slowing their pace. He slid his hands around Steve’s waist, tucking Steve’s dress against Steve’s flat belly and away from his leaking length. Held Steve’s dress aside as Steve used his cock. He watched Steve’s erection bob between them, thankful that Steve’s prick slid wetly against his stomach and didn’t sully Steve’s new sundress.

Steve gasped, loosening his hold around Bucky’s neck and leaning back. Angled the roll of his hips so Bucky’s cockhead would grind against that spot inside. Bucky curled one arm around his waist, palm spanning his right hip and keeping his skirt away from his cock. 

Bucky curled forward and nudged the straps of Steve’s dress aside. Bit kisses along the right side of Steve’s collarbone and then sucked a hickey into Steve’s sternum. He pushed his hand through Steve’s hair, cradling Steve’s nape as he pressed kisses toward Steve’s other shoulder.

Grinning, Steve tilted his head to the side, breathless moan making Bucky smirk into his shoulder. He bounced on Bucky’s cock, length gliding along the cut of Bucky’s abs with the up and down of his movements. Pulling himself closer, he kissed Bucky’s jaw, catching Bucky’s mouth when Bucky stopped kissing his shoulder. “ _Mm_ , Buck…” he moaned, Bucky’s hands squeezing his circling hips.

“Fuckin’ perfect, baby doll. _Yeah_ , keep moving, just like that,” said Bucky, sliding his hands down to Steve’s asscheeks. He pushed Steve’s buttocks together around his dick, grunting at the extra tightness. Steve gasped and clenched around him, Steve’s thighs quaking where they bracketed his own. “ _Gorgeous_.”

Steve whimpered, folding his fingers over the back of the dining chair and wrapping his other hand around his dick.

“Fuck yes, Stevie, you _love_ this. Love fucking yourself on my cock. Tighten your hand a little bit— _yes_ , perfect; I know how you need it,” said Bucky, grinning at the draw of Steve’s brows and the pinch of his teeth around his fat bottom lip

“God, Bucky, I’m almost there,” groaned Steve, quickening the rise and fall of his hips, fist twisting along his dick.

Bucky leant forward and tugged Steve’s lip between his teeth, sucking on the swollen flesh. Chuckled when Steve moaned and deepened the kiss. He firmed his hold on Steve’s ass, Steve nodding at his quirked brow. Fingers digging into Steve’s ass, he fucked up into Steve, Steve’s arm falling around his neck again. Steve’s knuckles bumped against his stomach with Steve’s irregular strokes, precome dappling his belly.

His own orgasm roiled in his gut, balls drawn tight, thrusts growing erratic. Bucky tightened his hands over Steve’s butt, ducking and kissing where Steve’s dress shifted down his chest. Tongued Steve’s nipple and sucked. Steve keened, hand flying to the back of his head and fisting his hair, urging him toward Steve’s left nipple.

“ _Buck_. Bucky, _please_ , I need—” He pulled Bucky’s hair, crying out when Bucky stilled his hips, palming one pec and nipping the hard peak of the other. Steve cupped his hand over his cockhead and shuddered, catching the thick ribbons of his release.

“Jesus, I will never get tired of seeing you come, baby doll,” whispered Bucky, laving Steve’s nipple and pinching the other until Steve whined and pulled his head back. Steve pressed breathless kisses to his mouth and he rubbed Steve’s back. “You good?”

“Yeah, I’m okay, you jerk,” he laughed, sighing and shivering again as he brushed his cockhead with his thumb. His eyes widened, Bucky catching his wrist and bringing Steve’s come slick fingers to his mouth. Working them between Bucky’s slick lips, he moaned, Bucky matching the stroke of his tongue with the rock of his hips. Once clean, he freed his fingers, Bucky swaying forward and kissing him breathless. “Come on, Buck,” he gasped, doing his best to grind on Bucky’s dick, legs still shaking as he caught his breath.

“ _Steve_. Oh Christ, sweetheart,” groaned Bucky, curling his arms around Steve’s waist and hugging him tight. Kept Steve on his lap, seated to the hilt, and swiveled his hips. “ _Fuck_ ,” he drawled, nuzzling Steve’s throat as he jerked his hips and came.

Steve hummed, pushing his hair back from his face and then carding his fingers through Bucky’s hair.

“God Steve,” said Bucky, laughter in his voice. He leant back and patted Steve’s ass before righting the straps of Steve’s dress. “Look at that, didn’t even ruin your pretty new dress.” 

Steve looked at Bucky through the fan of his lashes and smirked, climbing off of Bucky’s lap. “Not yet, but we’ve still got the rest of the afternoon.”


End file.
